flash info
by TomiMact
Summary: Pourquoi ? Comment ? autant de questions que l'on ce pose sur le monde d'HP, c'est pour ça que les flash info son là ! découvrez la vérité sur ces personnages et bien plus...( un personnage créé (Tomi) sera celui qui posera les question au concerné)(chapitre en reposte)
1. info sur Voldy

Hey salut !

Une petite idée qui m'est venu comme ça sur l'univers de Harry Potter

chaque chapitre sera un ou plusieurs flashs info (pas) vrai sur les personnages (un personnage créé (Tomi) sera celui qui posera les questions aux concernés)

* * *

flash info

chapitre 1 : La vrai raison du meurtre des parents de Harry.

Tomi : Bonjour Tom, j'ai une question pour vous... pourquoi avoir tué les parents de Harry ?

Voldemort : Euh... savez-vous que ce soir-là c'était le 31 octobre…

T: Oui et ?

V: C'était Halloween !

T: Oui et alors ?

V: Vous ne connaissez pas : des bonbons ou un sort ?!

T: Si mais …

V: Bah ils n'avaient pas de bonbon...

T: D'accord... bon à la prochaine pour un prochain 'Flash info' !

Maintenant on le sait : il faut toujours avoir des bonbons pour voldy, sinon c'est à vos risques et périls...

* * *

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

relu et corriger le 14/01/2016


	2. info sur Peter Pettigrow

Hello !

J'ai juste oublié : rien est à moi, à part Tomi

* * *

flash info

chapitre 2 :pourquoi Peter Pettigrow a-t-il vraiment rejoint Voldemort ?

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, j'ai une question pour vous : Pourquoi Peter Pettigrow a-t-il rejoint Voldemort ?

Dumbledore : Je crois que c'est la peur de Voldemort qui lui a fait changer de côté...

Tomi : Voldemort, j'ai une question pour vous : pourquoi Peter Pettigrow vous a-t-il rejoint ?

Voldemort : Pour le pouvoir, car je suis plus puissant que l'autre vieux fou...

Tomi : Mr Pettigrow, pourquoi avez-vous rejoins Voldemort ?

Peter : Euh... bah... j'ai toujours voulu un tatouage...

Tomi :...

Conseil pour Dumby : il devrait investir dans les tatouages pour recruter...

* * *

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact

relu et corriger le 14/01/2016


	3. info sur Albus Dumbledore

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

* * *

flash info

chapitre 3 : Pourquoi dumby aime-t-il les bonbons aux citron et pourquoi en proposer aux autres ?

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, j'ai une question au sujet de vos bonbons au citron...

Dumby : Oui, je vous écoute.

T: Pourquoi aimez-vous les bonbons au citron ? Et pourquoi en proposez vous aux autres ?

D: Ils sont très bons, vous savez ? (il y a un peu de choses illicites dedans, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir !)

T: Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

D: Euh... vous voulez un bonbon ?

T: Non merci...

Ne jamais prendre de bonbon de la part de Dumby, cela serait mauvais pour votre santé... mental...

* * *

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact

relu et corriger le 14/01/2016


	4. info sur Harry et Drago

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

* * *

flash info

chapitre 4 : Pourquoi Harry et Draco ce déteste ?

Tomi : Draco, j'ai une question pour toi, pourquoi détestes-tu Harry ?

Draco : Euh... Père m'a appelé, il faut que je parte...

T:...

T: Harry, pourquoi détestes-tu Draco ?

H: bah... en fait euh... enfin... euh... Question suivante !

T:...

Bon nous ne sommes pas plus avancés... Harry et Draco ce déteste... parce qu'ils ce déteste…

* * *

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact

relu et corriger le 14/01/2016


	5. info sur Rogue

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

flash info

chapitre 5 :pourquoi Rogue s'acharne t-il sur Harry

Tomi : bonjours Mr Rogue, j'ai une question pour vous, pourquoi vous acharnez vous sur Harry ?

R: C'est faux ! Je ne m'acharne pas que sur lui, sur Londubat aussi...

T: Oui mais pourquoi ?

R: Jalouxdesescheveux...

T: Quoi ?

R: JE SUIS JALOUX DE SES CHEVEUX !

Dumbledore : Severus ! Nous sommes dans la grand salle...

R: Oups...

T: Pfff...

conseil pour Rogue, demander à Harry comment il ce coiffe... ou plutôt comment il ne ce coiffe pas...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	6. info sur Voldy 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour où au minimum deux par semaine

flash info

chapitre 6 : comment c'est vraiment dérouler la fin de Voldy le 31 octobre ?

Tomi : Une question pour vous mon cher Voldy...

Voldy : Allez y... mais ne m'appelez pas Voldy...

T: Comment un enfant qui ne savait même pas marcher a pu vous vaincre ?

V: Suis-je obligé de répondre ?

T: OUI, de tout façon j'ai mis en place un sort de vérité... cette fois...

V: Bon, bon d'accord... donc après avoir tué la mère de Potter je me suis approcher de sont lit...

T: Oui et ?

V: J'ai glissé sur un jouet et je suis tombé, j'ai laissé tombé ma baguette...

T: Et vous êtes mort comme ça ?

V: Non, je me suis relevé et j'ai lancé un Avada Kadavra à ce p***** de jouet, et c'est là que j'ai été 'tué'...

T: Par un jouet ?!

V: Non... je tenais ma baguette à l'envers...

T: ...O...K... bon à plus pour un nouveau Flash Info !

Conseil à tous les sorciers et sorcières, éviter de tenir vos baguette à l'envers, cela peut être risqué...

Note de l'auteur: pour vous lecteurs si vous avez des proposition de question à faire pour les perso de HP faite le moi s'avoir par le biais des reviews... Tomi ce fera un plaisir d'aller voir les concernés...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	7. info sur Poudlard

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 7 : pourquoi pour aller à Poudlard il utilise un train ?

Tomi : Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, j'ai une question pour vous, pourquoi vous utilisez un train pour venir à Poudlard ?

D: Mais non, moi, j'utilise une cheminé...

T: Oui mais alors pourquoi les élèves eux doivent le prendre ? Ce ne serai pas plus simple et plus court que eux aussi viennent par la cheminé ?

D: Eum... peut être, mais ils ne pourrait pas stresser plus de 5 h dans un train...

T: Et vous vous dite le sorcier le plus puissant ! Non mais franchement ! Bon aller salut et à plus pour un nouveau Flash Info !

Avis à tout les sorciers et sorcières : Albus Dumbledore est un vrai sadique... méfiez vous du papy gâteau...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	8. info sur Dobby

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 8 : Pourquoi les elfes de maisons sont t-il ordre des sorcier ?

Tomi : Bonjours Dobby... j'ai une question pour toi, veut tu bien répondre ?

Dobby : Mr, oui Dobby peut...

Tomi : Dit moi pourquoi vous autres les elfes de maisons êtes vous au ordre des sorcier ?

Dobby : Oui Mr... Dobby va vous raconter... c'est un de nos ancêtre il s'appelait Yoda...

Tomi : Yoda te veut rire !?

Dobby : Méchant Dobby ! Méchant ! (en ce frappant la tête dans un mur) Dobby n'a pas le droit de raconter Cette histoire ! (il partit dans un crac...)

Tomi : Et mince presque... à plus pour un nouveau Flash info !

En tout cas ils doivent perdent beaucoup de neurone à force...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	9. info sur les balais

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 9 : pourquoi les sorciers utilise des balais pour voler ?

Tomi : Harry, pourquoi vous autres sorciers utilisez vous des balais pour voler ?

Harry : Je sais pas, mais si je savais qui a mis au point cette... technique... je lui dirait ma façon de penser...

T: Pourquoi ?

H: Parce que... je comprend mieux pourquoi il y a moins de sorciers que de moldu...

T: Comment ça ?

H: Je vais pas vous faire un dessin non plus ! Ça fait mal au c******* !

T:... Quoi qu'il en soit on ne sais toujours pas la réponse...mais on sait que les sorciers on des problème de procréation... bon a plus pour un nouveau Flash info !

Les sorciers sont de moins en moins nombreux, cause : les balais, les vendeur devraient préciser : risque d'être stérile...

avis au lecteur :j'aimerai que l'on m'envoi plus de reviews (je sais que certaines personnes n'aime pas que l'on insiste mais moi j'aime bien avoir des avis positifs ou même négatifs (à part pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fait...je les corrige si je les voie), pour dire le quel chapitre vous préféré ou me donné des idées pour des prochains flash info...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	10. info sur les Weasley

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 10 : pourquoi les Weasley on t-ils 7 enfants ?

Tomi : Bonjour Madame Weasley, j'ai une question pour vous...

Madame W : Oui ? Va y...

T: Pourquoi avez vous 7 enfants ? C'est pour le chiffre 7 qui est significatif pour les sorciers ?

Ma W : Euh... pas du tout en faite je voulait juste un enfant...

T: Mais alors pourquoi en faire autant alors ?

Ma W : Je voulait juste une fille...

T: Il vaudrait mieux que vos fils ne sache pas ça...

Ma W : Gloups...

T: Bon aller on ce retrouve demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

A la la … la famille Weasley... avec un père amouraché des moldu, une mère en manque d'affection, un mangeur de viande crue, un fou de dragons, un coincé du c**, des jumeaux complètement taré, un jaloux maladif et... bah une fille...

et svp reviews...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	11. info sur Voldy 3

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 11 : pourquoi voldy n'a t-il pas de nez ?

Tomi : Tom, j'ai une question pour vous

Voldy : Quoi encore !? Et maintenant c'est Tom ! C'est Voldemort pas Tom

T: Rooh tu chipote pour les nom...

V: Bon va-y pose la ta question...

T: Pourquoi n'a tu pas de nez ?

V: Euh... t'a pas une autre question ?

T: NON ! Aller répond !

V: C'est à cause de Petigrow...

T: Quoi ? Il t'a... piqué ton nez... ?

V: Pff... non c'est lors qu'il m'a redonné un corps, il devait mettre une peau de bébé dans la marmite, cet Abrutie a mis une peau de serpent... il croyait que ça aller me faire plaisir...

T: Effectivement... c'est un abruti... aller à demain pour un nouveau Flash info ! et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews et de me donner des idées pour des prochain Flash info !

Ne faite pas : je t'ai piqué ton nez ! avec voldy, cela pourrait vous coûter plus que votre nez...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	12. info sur Poudlard 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 12 : pourquoi la forêt interdite est t-elle interdite ?

Tomi : Bonjours Mr Dumbledore...

Dumbledore : C'est quoi votre question aujourd'hui ?

T: pas très polie Mr, on ne coupe pas la parole !

D: Oui Bon... aller y...

T: Vous en rupture de stock de bonbons au citron ou quoi ?

D: Moui...

T: Bon... ma question est : pourquoi la forêt interdite est... interdite

D: Mon garçon, n'aller pas chercher trop loin, tout est dans le nom de la forêt...

T: Donc la forêt est interdite parce que elle est interdite...

D: Voilà, vous comprenez vite...

T: O...k... ce type est fou... Bon à demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

La forêt interdite, Dumbledore prévient toujours au début d'année qu'elle est interdite, mais il y a toujours des petits malin à y aller... et les punition sont faite dans la forêt... ces sorciers non aucune logique...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	13. info sur Voldy 4

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 13 : pourquoi Voldy a t-il tué Cedric Diggory

Tomi : Salut Voldy !

Vold : Encore toi ! Je suppose que tu a encore une question à me posé, je me trompe ?

T: Tu suppose bien, cette question c'est : pourquoi à tu tué Cedric Diggory

V: Qui ça ? J'ai tellement tué de gens, tu peut préciser ?

T: Quant tu a reprit un corps plus ou moins humain...

V: Ah ! Lui... c'est pas moi c'est quedever, en plus il est pas mort il est avec une fille...

T: Quoi ? Qu'est que tu raconte ?

V: Ah oui ! C'est Bella...

T: Mais je parlais de HP pas de Twilight !

V: on ne parlait pas de Robert Pattinson ?

T: Mais non je parlai du personnage, pas de l'acteur !

V: Ah ! Euh... Bah je sais pas...

T: Mon pauvre Voldy tu devient sénile... bon aller à demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

Il ne manquerait plus que Voldy ce mette au bonbons au citron, et là on le perdrait définitivement !

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews (surtout Rose-Eliade qui m'en laisse à chaque chapitre Merci !)

Bye TomiMact


	14. info sur les centaures

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 14 : comment sont apparus les centaures ?

Tomi : Bonjours Mr Firenze, j'ai une question pour vous...

Firenze : Aller y, jeune Tomi...

T: Bon voici ma question : d'où vienne votre espèce ?

F: Mon espèce ?

T: Bah oui ! Vous les centaures...

F: vous faite erreur mon père était un humain et ma mère une jument !

T:...

F: j'ai un cousin minautaure vou savez... sa mère était une humaine et son père était...

T: NON ! STOP ! Je veux pas le savoir ! Bon à demain pour un nouveau Flash info

j'ose même pas imaginé le croisement des autres êtres magique...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	15. info sur le choixpeau

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 15 : Pourquoi le Choixpeau chante t-il ?

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Dumbledore...

D: Encore toi ! Qu'es que tu veut encore !

T: Calmez vous Mr... regardez j'ai quelque chose pour vous... (en sortant une petite boite jaune)

D: (les yeux pétillant de joie) C'est...

T: Oui, c'est une boite de bonbon au citron... mais d'abord... petite question...

D: Allez y jeune homme !

T: Pourquoi le choixpeau chante t-il au début de chaque année ?

D: Ah ça... pourquoi ne pas lui demander ?

T: Oui pourquoi pas...

T: (il met le choixpeau sur sa tête...) Euh... choixpeau ?

Choixpeau : Tien, tien... un nouveau élève...

T: Euh... c'est pas...

C: Tu à le courage d'un **G**ryffondor, l'ambition d'un Serpentard, l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle et la loyauté de poufsouffle... mais tu a plus ta place à Ser...

T: Stop ! Je suis pas là pour une répartition, j'avais une question...

C: Bah allez y …

T: Pourquoi chantez vous à la répartition ?

C: Ah ça... j'ai toujours voulu être un danseur de flamenco...

T: je vois pas le rapport...

C: Ronfle...

T: (il le repose à sa place) O... K... il chante parce que il veut être danseur de flamenco... à demain pour prochain Flash info, et cette fois ci on remonte le temps pour rencontré les fondateurs de poudlard et savoir pourquoi on t-il vraiment créé ce chapeau...

à force de rester dans le bureau de Dumbledore le choixpeau prend la poussière et c'est pas bon pour son 'cerveau' ( enfin si il en a un...)

merci pour les reviews

(PS: Anouk merci pour ta review et tes idées, je les utiliserais pour les chapitre 18 (dimanche) et 19( lundi) car j'ai déjà des chapitre écrit d'avance)

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	16. info sur le choixpeau 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 16 : Pourquoi le Choixpeau a t-il était créer ?

Tomi : Bonjour Monsieurs et Madames les fondateurs...

Godric : Qui êtes vous ?

T: je suis un jeune en quête de réponses...

Rowena:Et que voulez vous savoir, mon jeune ami ?

T: ma question est pourquoi et qui a eu l'idée de créer le choixpeau ?

R: Helga, c'est question est pour toi...

Helga : c'est normale que j'ai voulais un objet magique qui répartie les élèves par maisons...

T: pourquoi ?

H: parce que si les élèves avaient le choix, personne ne choisirait ma maison !

Salazar : ça c'est bien vrai !

G: Salazar !

S: quoi ? Elle le dit elle même ! En plus le choixpeaux c'est mon idée, Helga elle voulait que ce soit une chaussure !

T: bon... c'est pas le tout... mais je vais vous laisser... aller à demain pour un nouveau Flash info !

Donc pour les 4 maison, on résume : les courageux à Gryffondore, les ambitieux à Serpentard, les intellectuel à Serdaigle et les autres à Poufsoufle...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	17. info sur Drago

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 17 : que met Drago sur ses cheveux pour les coiffer ?

Tomi : Salut Drago, j'ai une question pour toi...

Drago : Du moment que ça n'a pas avoir avec Saint Potty, je veux bien répondre.

T: Pas du tout cela te concerne...

D: Bah va y alors...

T: Que met tu dans les cheveux pour les coiffer ?

D: Bah du gel...

T: Non je veut dire y a quoi dedans ?

D: Ah ! (il sort le pot de gel) alors... y a de la ' matière facial de dragons'...

T: Montre moi ça... (il lui prend le pot et regarde l'étiquette...) C'est fécale pas facial...

D: Euh... salut ! (il part en courant)

T: là franchement je ne sais que dire... à part... a demain pour un prochain Flash info !

Conseil à tout les utilisateur de gel... lisez toujours l'étiquette...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	18. info sur Bellatrix

Hello ! Me revoilà ! désolé pour cette attente !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par jour (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 18 : pourquoi Bellatrix est t-elle folle ?(idée de Anouk)

Tomi : Salut Bellatrix !

Bellatrix : Que veut tu morveux ?!

T: En faite, un de mes lecteur a une question pour vous...

B:...

T: Cette question est : pourquoi êtes vous folle ?

B: QUOI !? JE NE SUIS PAS FOLLE !

T: Ah bah justement la première chose que font les fou, c'est dire qu'il ne le sont pas !

B: Non justement je ne suis pas folle, je suis saint d'esprits, c'est vous tous qui êtes fous !

T: Vous insinuez que je suis fou ?

B: Oui, vous êtes fou... de continuez à posez des question à n'importe qui... (elle s'en va en sautillant)

T: (en la regardant partir) Et elle dit qu'elle n'est pas folle... qu'est que ce serait si elle l'était !

Bon aller à demain pour un prochain flash info ! Et merci à anouk pour sa question !

Qui vous dit qu'en faite c'est elle qui a raison que nous sommes tous fou sauf elle...

aller à plus ! Et merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	19. info sur Remus Lupin et Greyback

Hello ! ( n'oubliez pas que le chapitre 18 est un chapitre désormais et non un comentaire, et aujourd'hui il l'y aura 3 chapitre : le 18, le 19 (celui là) et le 20)

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitre par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 19 : pourquoi Greyback a t-il attaqué Remus Lupin lors qu'il était jeune ? (idée de anouk)

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Greyback j'ai une question pour vous… je peux vous la poser ?

Greyback : Grrr…

T : Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… donc… pourquoi avoir mordu Remus Lupin lorsqu'il était enfant ?

G : Je sais pas moi… il a le nom latin du loup, non ?

T : Le nom latin du loup c'est _Canis lupus _(plus précisément le nom Latin du loup gris)

G : C'est pas Lupin ? Je trouvais ça cool pourtant un loup-garou avec un nom comme ça…

T : De une le Lupin est un genre de plante… et de deux quoi ? Juste pour le nom, tu la mordu !?

G : Et alors… je fait ce que je veux ! Na !

T : Pff vous me fatiguez…

G : Je suis tous seul...

T : Vas chercher ! (lançant un bâton)

G : Wouf ! (en courant vers le bâton)

T : Quoi !? Ça a marcher le coup du bâton…

deux chose à retenir :un : les loup-garou sont très joueur et deux : Greyback devrait faire du Latin...

merci pour les reviews

Bye TomiMact


	20. info sur Miss teigne

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 20 : pourquoi Rusard a t-il appeler sa chatte miss teigne ? (idée de Rose-Eliade)

(nda : Tomi peux comprend les animaux, donc les phrase entre « » sont les animaux qui parle à Tomi )

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Rusard, j'ai une…

Rusard : Un élève dans les couloirs !

T : Eh ! Du calm ! Je suis pas un élève je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous avez appeler votre chatte Miss Teigne ?

R : Le Teigne car elle suit les élève fautif…

Miss Teigne : Mia mia… mia ou miaou ! « pas vraiment… je me sauve de lui ! »

T : Et pour le Miss ?

R : Bah facile le Miss c'est parce que c'est une fille…

MT : Mia mia ou miao, OU ! « Je suis un mâle, CONNARD ! »

T : Euh… Mr Rusard je croit que Mister aurait était plus adéquat…

R : Quoi ?

MT : Mia ou mia, mi ou ! « Moi je me casse, salut bouffon ! »

T : Moi je m'en vais...

Pauvre Rusard la seul créature qu'il aime le fuit !

Aller à plus pour un nouveau flash info ! (avec moins d'attente que cela)

Bye TomiMact


	21. info sur Voldy 5

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 21 : pourquoi Voldemort ne ce transforme pas en animagus ?

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Malefoy, j'ai une question concernant votre … maître…

Lucius : Euh… je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir y répondre…

T : Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! (Tomi le fixa avec ses yeux vert brillant…)

L : ...Gloups…

T: Alors ma question c'est : pourquoi voldemort n'a t-il pas d'animagus ? Il est pourtant puissant ce n'est pas ça qui pourrait lui poser problème….

L :… NE DITE PAS SON NOM ! (un regard noir ou plutôt vert de Tomi le refroidi en un instant…) Euh si, il en a un... mais il ne l'utilise jamais…

T : Pourquoi ? C'est quoi comme animal ?

L : c'estunlapin….

T : Comment je n'ai pas entendu !

L : C'EST UN LAPIN !

T : …

... : LUCIUS, VIENT LA ! ( cria une voix dans la pièce d' à coté )

L : ...Gloups...oui maître ! (Lucius pâli d'un coup)

T : Et vous ?

L : Moi, c'est un lièvre… (et il entra dans l'autre pièce)

T : aller salut et à plus pour un nouveau flash info !

Il ne manque plus qu'Alice et le compte est bon...

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et bien d'autres mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	22. info sur le Baron sanglant

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 22 : Comment le Baron sanglant est t-il vraiment mort?

Tomi : Bonjour Mr Baron, j'ai une question pour vous…

Baron Sanglant : Quel est-elle jeune homme ?

T : Elle est un peu indiscrète, mais je vous la pose quand même… comment est te vous mort ?

BS : Oui, effectivement c'est indiscret, vous n'avez qu'à lire l'histoire de Poudlard c'est inscrit à l'intérieur !

T : La VRAIE raison !

BS : Ok, ok… en faite je n'étais pas Baron… le Baron sanglant ce serait plutôt le moine gras si vous saviez comment il chante ça fait saigner les oreilles !

T : Ce n'est pas ma question !

BS : Bon bon, j'étais clown et non Baron, et ce n'était pas « sanglant » mais « élégant » ainsi que le « sang » sur moi c'était du maquillage qui à couler…

T : Vous êtes mort pendant un de vos spectacles ?

BS : Euh… non je me suis étouffé en mangeant un petit gâteau de la fête...

T : C'est très Serpentard ça !

Attention dans le monde magique les gâteaux tue...

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et bien d'autres mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	23. info sur Harry et Drago 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

Petite question pour vous avant de commencer… quelle serait la maison de Tomi s'il était à Poudlard ? (répondez dans les Reviews)

chapitre 23 : Pourquoi Harry a-t-il refusé de serrer la main à Drago ?

Tomi : Salut Harry j'ai une question pour toi !

Harry : Oui ?

T : Pourquoi a tu refusé de serrer la main à Drago ?

H : Bah… euh…

flash back…

Drago : Salut, moi c'est Drago Malefoy… (il me tend la main…)

Ron : Lui serre pas la main il vient de ce curé le nez ! ( me dit -il tout bas en ce grattant les fesses)

H : T'a raison…

fin du flash back

T : Tu lui as pas serré la main pour ça !

H : Bah ouais !

T : Et tu es ami avec un gars qui ce gratte les fesse comme si de rien était !

H : Euh…

T : aller à demain pour un nouveau flash info !

Les gosses de onze ans ne sont pas du tout matures même dans le monde de la magie...

Dans le prochain chapitre :

Tomi : bonjour, Hermione j'ai une question pour vous…

Quelle sera cette question ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	24. info sur Hermione

Hello ! Désolé pour le retard...

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 24 : Pourquoi Hermione est elle allée à gryffondor et non à serdaigle ?

Tomi : Bonjour, Hermione j'ai une question pour vous…

Hermione: Euh oui, allez-y…

T : Pourquoi est vous allez à gryffondor et non serdaigle ? Pourtant tu plus intelligente que courageuse !

H : Eh ! Et Ron vous le trouvait courageux , il a peur des araignées !

T : Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! On ne ce moque pas des peurs des autres ! Et tu na pas répondu à ma question !

H : Bon bon, je réponds, je n'aime pas trop la couleur bleue je préfère le rouge… et…. Voila….

T : Quoi ?! Juste pour la couleur de la maison !

H :… Euh… oui…

Franchement Hermione, tu me déçois là-dessus !

T : pour le prochain flash back nous allons découvrir les peurs de certains habitants du château… (grasse à l'épouvantard) aller à plus !

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	25. info spéciales

Hello ! Désolé pour le retard...

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

flash spécial !

chapitre 25 : Les (vrais) peurs par épouvantard

Severus Rogue : du shampoing

Albus Dumbledore : plus de bonbon au citron

Minerva McGonagall : les souris

Voldemord : Dumbledore en tutu rose qui fait la danse du ventre

Drago Melefoy:les papillons

Bellatrix Lestrange : les peignes

Peter Pettigrow : les pigeon

Lucius Malefoy : les lapin

Cedric Diggory : Les chauve-souris

ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Je peux en mettre un nouveau à la fin de chaque chapitre ou pas ?

Prochain chapitre centré sur Ron…

à plus pour un prochain flash info

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	26. info sur Ron

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose...)

flash info

chapitre 26 : Pourquoi Ron ce jette t-il tout le temps sur la nourriture ? (question de Rose-Eliade)

Tomi : (arrive dans la grande salle en plein repas…) salut Ron, c'est toi que je cherchai !

Ron : Chalut, ch'est pour quoiche ?

T : J'ai une question pour toi…

R : Vas-ch'y pose ta queschtion…

T : Euh je vais peut être attendre que tu es fini…

Hermione : Tu vas attendre longtemps alors…

Harry : ça c'est sur !

T : Bon, bah je vais la poser alors… pourquoi tu te jette tout le temps sur la nourriture ?

R : Pourquoi, tu feu me piqueche ma nouriturf ?

T : Quoi ? T'a dit quoi ?

R : Jaiche diche keche tuchemepiquechepachemanouritouche !

T : Euh… et tu n'a pas répondu à ma question !

R : Achouichechuiafamétouchetempschestpourchaquechaimemanché (il avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche) voilà, bon on va voir les elfes de maison, j'ai faim !

Hermione : Tu changeras jamais !

Harry : On te suit, ventre sur patte ! (ils partent de la grande salle…)

T :… Euh… si vous avez compris, faites moi signe… et pour le prochain flash info, aussi centré sur Ron...

Ne jamais poser de question à Ron quand il mange surtout si vous voulez la réponse…

T : Aller, à plus pour un nouveau flash info !

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	27. info sur Ron 2, plus Bonus

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

petite info avant de commencer : à partir de maintenant j'introduirai de nouveau personnage de ma création...

* * *

flash info

chapitre plus long !

* * *

… : salut Tomi !

Tomi : Tien, salut Ryan ! Que fait tu ici ?

Ryan : Tien. (lui tend une lettre)

Tomi : (ouvre la lettre) ah, c'est une question de la part de 'MarinaPotterBlack'…

Ryan : C'est quoi la question ?

Tomi : C'est ...

chapitre 27 : Pourquoi Ron a t-il peur des araignées ?

Hermione : Tien salut Tomi, tu as une question ?

Tomi : Ouais, mais t'inquiète ce n'est pas pour toi… (pas pour ce chapitre en tout cas…)

Ryan : La question est pour Ron…

Ron : Encore ! Et tu es qui toi ?

Ryan : Moi c'est Ryan Mact cousin de Tomi… Eh Tomi, je peux lui poser la question ?

Tomi : Pourquoi pas…

Ryan : Alors Ron, pourquoi tu as peur des araignées ?

Ron : Brr, elles sont si m…

Ryan : Majestueuse ?

Ron : Monstrueuse avec leur petit yeux si…

Ryan : Mignon ?

Ron: Beurk pas vraiment…

Ryan : Pourtant… (en ouvrant sa main où ce trouvait une araignées) Regarde elle est gentille !

Ron : Aaaaaaaah…. ( ce sauve en courant)

Hermione : C'est malin !

Tomi : Euh Ryan… tu étais censé lui poser la question de pourquoi il a peur des araignées et non pas lui faire peur avec !

Ryan : Oups…

Tomi : La prochaine fois, laisse moi faire !

Ryan : Ok

Ron : ….Aaaaaaaah…

Tomi : Bon aller à plus pour un nouveau flash info ! Mais avant petit bonus plus bas !

* * *

Bonus : Le super plan de Voldy. (Ce place avant le chapitre 21)

Lucius : Maître, vous avez une idée pour tué Potter ?

Voldy : Oui, je vais envoyer des chocolats de Pâques à Dumbledore pour l'occuper !

L : Mais maître ce n'est pas PâqueS !

V : Des chocolats de Noël alors !

L : Mais on est en plein mois de mai !

V:Raaah, c'est ce garçon, Tomi, il me fait perde la tête !

L : (il n'avait pas besoin de lui…)

V : qu'avez-vous dit ?

L : Euh… rien du tout…

V : Peu importe, j'ai une idée, je vais utiliser mon animagus…

L : Vous avez un animagus ? Quel est-il ?

V : je ne sais pas… (il commença à ce transformer…)

L : Aaaaaah ! (il partit en courant…)

V : (cela doit être un animal très tarifiant sûrement un gros serpent!)

(il partit devant le miroir, et là…)

V : (UN LAPIN ! C'est une blague!)

Voldy le terrifiant et redoutable… petit lapin blanc...

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	28. info sur le retourneur de temps

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

flash info

chapitre 28 : Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le retourneur de temps pour tué vlody dans le passé ?

Tomi : Salut, vous trois !

Harry/Hermione : Salut.

Ron : Il est pas là ton cousin ?

Ryan : Eh si ! Je suis là !

Ron : Aaaaah !

Ryan : T'inquiet je n'ai pas d'araignées cette fois-ci !

Hermione : Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

Tomi : Ah, oui… Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le retourneur de temps pour tué vlody dans le passé ?

Hermione : Parce que…

Harry : Pourquoi on n'y a pas penser !

Hermione : Mais attendez ! (Harry et Ron s'éloignent avec l'objet en question.)

Harry 1... 2...3... 4 … (en faisant tourner le sablier…)

Hermione : On ne peut remonter au-delà de 5 heures !

Harry : 8...9...10…

Ryan : Euh il faudrait peut être leur dire ? (en montrant Harry et Ron)

Harry : 15...16...17…

Hermione:Je leur ai déjà dit en plus ! Ils ne m'écoutent jamais ! Stop ! (en courant vers eux, elle prend le retourneur de temps mais trop tard, ils disparaisse tout les trois…)

Tomi : Ah bah super ! Je fais comment moi maintenant ! Bon bah… on ce retrouve une prochaine fois pour un nouveau flash info, mais maintenant je vais essayé de retrouver les trois autres ! (il disparaît)

Utiliser le retourneur de temps c'est comme faire un voyage sans retour...

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	29. info sur le retourneur de temps 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

flash info

chapitre 29 : Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall a-t-elle donné le retourneur de temps à Hermione ?

Ryan : Bonjour Madame McGonagall…

McG : Et vous êtes ?

Ryan : Je m'appelle Ryan Mact et je suis là pour vous poser une question, les autres ne vous on pas dit ?

McG : Ils ont parler d'un brun et non d'un blond !

Ryan : Il a eu un empêchement… donc la question qu'il a laissée est : Pourquoi avez-vous donner le retourneur de temps à Mlle Granger, c'est un peu de la triche, non ?

McG: Car elle très responsable, elle ne laisserait pas n'importe qui l'utiliser, de faire plus de 5 tours et surtout de ne pas en parler… euh attendez une seconde ! Comment savait vous qu'elle en a un ?

Ryan : Ah… pourtant elle en a parlé à ses deux amis ils l'ont prit et il on fait plus de 5 tours…

McG : (ses yeux écarquillent ) Quelle horreur !

Ryan : Ne vous inquiétez pas Tomi est parti les chercher !

McG : Ce n'est pas ça qui va me rassurer ! Je vais prévenir le directeur ! Eh… mais comment pourrait-il aller les chercher ?

Ryan : Ah ça… secret…

McG : Aller dites le moi !

Ryan : aller sur ce à plus pour un nouveau flash info !

Hermione responsable… ah la bonne blague ! Si elle savait...

McG : S'il vous plaît...

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	30. info sur hagrid

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

* * *

désolé du retard j'espère que vous aller bien !

flash info

Ryan : Salut tout le monde, et oui c'est moi, Tomi n'est toujours pas revenu… mais je ne suis pas tout seul…

… : Salut moi c'est Tania Laris une copine de Ryan et Tomi.

Ryan : J'ai une question à poser à Hagrid…

Tania : C'est quoi la question ? C'est Tomi qui t'a laissé ses questions ?

Ryan : Ouais avant de partir, et la question est :...

chapitre 30 : Pourquoi Hagrid cache-t-il sa baguette magique dans un parapluie rose ?

R : Bonjour Hagrid …

Hagrid : Qui est tu ?

R : C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !

Tania : Et pourquoi ce serait toi ?

R : Parce que c'est moi qui ai les questions (il lève des feuilles…)

T : (elle lui pique les feuilles des mains) Non maintenant c'est moi ! Alors Hagrid pourquoi tu cache ta baguette dans un parapluie rose ?

H : Bah c'est un passe partout ! Et c'est très jolie ! Et en plus personne ne ce doute qu'elle est cachée dedans ! Euh... oups... j'en est trop dit...

R : C'est sur… avec ce truc tu peux faire mourir quelqu'un… de rire !

Tania : Pff j'avoue, c'est impressionnant un semi-géant avec un parapluie rose !

Dumbledore qui passait par là…

D : ( sacré Hagrid il faudrait lui dire que le rose n'est pas tendance pour cacher une baguette, le jaune citron c'est mieux…

* * *

Ryan : Bon Je vais vous...( un flash vert l'interrompit …)

Tomi : nous revoilà ! ( à côté de lui le trio était pâle…)

Tania : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

To : Je me suis un peut perdu au retour on c'est retrouver au large du Costa Rica* sur une île…

R : Et alors ?

To : On a eu des mauvaises rencontres avec des dinosaures...

Ryan/Tania : QUOI ?! DES QUOI ?!

To : Trop long à expliquer ! Bon aller vous trois je vous amène dans le bureau du directeur et après direction l'infirmerie…

Tania : c'est vrai qu'avec leur tête… tu es sur qu'ils sont vivants ?

Tomi : bon aller finit le blabla ! À la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info

Hagrid avec un tutu rose cela pourrait le faire, vous ne trouvez pas ? ( bah quoi il a déjà un parapluie rose alors bon…)

* * *

*petit clin d'œil au film : Le Monde perdu : Jurassic Park (excellent film et livre)

avec la sortit de Jurassic World je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher…

* * *

et peut-être faire un chapitre bonus de Tomi et les trois autres sur l'île… dite le moi si le voulait, ce bonus...

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	31. Bonus

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

j'espère que vous aller bien !

C'est parti

flash info hors-série

vous vous demander ce qui est arrivé pour que Harry et ses deux amis soient d'une pâleur cadavérique à leur retour ? Voici la réponse…

(petite info : les dinos et l'île sont inspirées du livre et non du film, si vous ne compreniez pas certain trucs je l'expliquerait….)

* * *

Les sorciers Perdus : Jurassic Park

Du côté de Tomi et les trois autres…

Tomi : Nous revoilà !

Hermione : Euh… tu es sur ?

Autour d'eux des grands arbres à perte de vus…

Ron : C'est peut-être la forêt interdite ?

T : Non Hermione a raison on n'est pas à Poudlard, petit problème de calcul….

R : Euh… c'est quoi ça !? ( il montrait le sol)

Sur le sol une énorme empreinte était 'dessiée' dans la boue, une flac d'eau à l'intérieur…

leurs regards ce baissèrent vers l'empreinte…

Tous (sauf Ron) : Ouaah !

Her : Ce n'est pas possible !

R : C'est quoi ? Une empreinte d'autruche ?

Her : Soit pas bête Ron , les autruches n'on que deux doigts !

T : Et à mon avis ce qui a fait cette empreinte est plus gros qu'une autruche, vu la profondeur de ce truc…

Soudain, le sol trembla suivi d'un bruit sourd, des ondes cassèrent la surface de l'eau … Le tremblement ce faisait plus fort… de plus en plus fort… le bruit lui, était aussi de plus en plus fort…

Her : C'est quoi ce bruit ? ( ils commencèrent tous les quartes à stresser…)

Une énorme patte de couleur brun roux* s'abattit juste devant Tomi… il eut juste le temps de sauté en arrière pour éviter de ce faire écrasé, l'énorme animal brun-roux pencha la tête vers eux et ce mit à rugir, un rugissement si fort qu'ils durent ce boucher les oreilles…

Her : Faut pas bouger… (elle avait la voix tremblante…)

T : Mauvaise idée !** (il attrapa Hermione par le col, juste à temps, car l'animal avait claqué la mâchoire à l'endroit même où elle ce trouvait deux seconde auparavant)

T : Et maintenant… COUREZ !

R : Mais… mais… c'est quoi ce truc ?!

T : Je… crois que… c'est une T-rex !

Her : C'est pas possible… les dinosaures on disparus !

Har : Bah… celui-là n'est pas au courant !

R : Vas lui dire !

Har : Ramène nous dans le présent !

T : Mais on est dans le présent ! C'est juste un problème d'endroit pas de date !

Tous (sauf Tomi) : TU RIGOLE !?

Tomi : Non…

Her : Eh regardez ! Il ne nous suit plus ! ( le T-rex repartait tranquillement dans l'autre sens )

T : Il ne voulait pas nous manger…

R : C'est … ça.. ouais il voulait nous faire un câlin peut-être ?!

T : Il nous chassait de son territoire***…

Ron : Pourquoi il a arrêté ?

Her : Sûrement la fin de sont territoire….

T : Je suis d'accord…

R : Tu peux nous ramène chez nous maintenant ?

T : J'aimerais bien, mais mon pouvoir de téléportation doit ce recharger, surtout quant je transporte plusieurs personnes.

Her : Combien de temps ?

T : Quelques minutes, il ne doit pas rester longtemps je sens le pouvoir qui revient…

ils arrivèrent dans une clairière…

Ron : Ça schlingue ! ( dit-il le nez boucher)

Her : Regarde au tour de toi ( elle avait elle aussi le nez boucher et un air d'égoutter)

Tout autour d'eux plus d'une dizaine de cadavres de gros animaux**** , ou plutôt ce qui en restait car certain n'était plus que d'os d'autre à moitié manger des mouches bourdonnait tout au tour…

Har : Euh… si on n'est plus dans le territoire du T-rex, pourquoi y a…

CRAC ! Harry avait marché sur quelque chose….

Tomi : Merde…. (en voyant des coquilles d'œufs éparpiller partout…)

He : Quoi ?

Tomi : Nous sommes dans un nid !

Har : Un nid ? Mais de quoi ?

Une sorte de grognement derrière eux les fit ce retourner d'un coup…

un gros lézard debout sur ses pattes arrière les regardait fixement, il avait un peu la même couleur qu'un tigre (*), strié de rayures noires...

D'autres grognement ce firent entendre de tous les côtés.

Les vélociraptors, car oui c'était bien des vélociraptors, une douzaine de ces dinosaures étaient apparues autour d'eux, ils étaient presque entièrement couverts de griffures, morsures, et entailles aucuns n'avait la peau intacte…

ils ce rapprochaient lentement, sûrement surpris de trouver des proies dans leur nid… s'ils savaient sourire, ils l'auraient fait, ce n'est pas tout les jour que la nourriture vient directement dans leur nid.

Tomi sentis sont pouvoir qui était revenue… Les trois autres avait les yeux fermés, ils transpiraient et étaient tout pâles.

Les raptors ce préparèrent à sauté sur leurs proies, Tomi ce téléporta avec les autres juste à ce moment-là…

Le premiers raptor atterrit agilement à l'endroit même où les quatre enfants venait juste de disparaître.

Il émit un sifflement furieux et s'enfuit entre les arbres suivis par les autres à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie...

* * *

À Poudlard dans le bureau du Directeur…

Macg : Albus mais où sont-ils ?

Albus : Ils sont sur une île…

M : Quelle île ?

A : Isla Sorna,

M : Mais cette île est dangereuse !

A : Je le sais il y a des dinosaures là bas …

M : Mais... Comment…

A : Je le sais car je suis aller chercher la bague de Tom sur cette île…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau…

* * *

* Le t-rex dans le livre n'est pas vert.

** et il a raison, dans le livre la vision du T-rex n'est pas basée sur le mouvement.

*** un T-rex dans le livre fait la même chose pour défendre son nid.

**** ce sont des apatosaures et c'est dans le livre.

(*) pareil que le T-rex, leurs couleurs est différente du film

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

À la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info...

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	32. info sur Harry

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

j'espère que vous aller bien !

(avant de commencer petite parenthèse, depuis quelque flash j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire avec une suite logique, pas que des flashs mais vraiment une histoire, (mais pas d'inquiétude l'humour sera toujours là et les flash info aussi!) d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas dit mais l'histoire ce passe lors de leur sixième année, mais avec l'arrivée de Tomi l'histoire va être chamboulée, des choses vont changer...)

* * *

flash info

dans l'épisode précédant...

_À Poudlard dans le bureau du Directeur…_

_Macg : Albus mais où sont-ils ?_

_Albus : Ils sont sur une île…_

_M : Quelle île ? _

_A : Isla Sorna,_

_M : Mais cette île est dangereuse !_

_A : Je le sais il y a des dinosaures là bas …_

_M : Mais... Comment…_

_A : Je le sais car je suis aller chercher la bague de Tom sur cette île…_

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau…_

* * *

maintenant :

A : Entrez ! (en les voyant entrés…) Mais ?

M:(en voyant les têtes du trio) Que s'est-il passé ?!

T : Ils sont choqués on a eu une mauvaise expérience sur une île plein de dinosaures…

M : Mais et vous comment ce fait-il que vous vous portez bien ?

T : oh, l'habitude…

A : Des dinosaures ?

T : Non , c'est la première fois mais j'ai rencontré des créatures bien pires… changeons de sujet j'ai une question…

Chapitre 32 : Pourquoi Harry vit chez les Dursley ?

A : Encore ! Pourquoi toujours moi !

T : j'aime vous embêter ! Bon ma question c'est : Pourquoi avez-vous placé Harry chez les Dursley alors qu'il était tout petit ?

Harry ce 'réveilla ' en entendant la question car lui aussi voulait connaître la réponse….

T : Alors ( il avait un grand sourire, et du coin de l'œil avait vu Harry écouter attentivement...)

A:Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Severus qui voulait ! (une goutte de sueur coulait sur son front)

Severus : Eh ! (et oui lui aussi il est là...)

T : Ce n'est pas bien de mentir…

A : Bon Bon, je …

S : C'est vous qui vouliez l'envoyez là-bas moi j'étais contre, je n'aime pas Potter mais pour Lily je ne l'aurais pas envoyé chez sa sœur !

M: je les avais observés une journée entière ces moldus n'avez rien de sympathiques !

A : Mais…

T : Vous vous enfoncez, et vous n'avez pas répondu à la question !

A : C'était… C'était … pour que je puisse en faire tout ce que je voulais… Oups….

Harry : MAIS ILS MON TRAITER COMME UN ELFE DE MAISON, JE CROYAIT QUE C'ETAIT POUR ME PROTEGER ! (il partit en claquant la porte du bureau…)

S : Oh, la gaffe (il ce retient de rire en regardant l'expression de Dumbledore) je ne suis pas sur que maintenant vous aller pouvoir en faire ce que vous voulez…

A :…

Tomi : Je crois que j'ai foutu la merde… bon je vous dit à plus pour un nouveau flash info…

Draco : Potter, chez des moldus qui le traite comme un elfe de maison, merde...(Draco avait tout entendu de leur discussion cacher derrière la porte…)

à suivre…

* * *

je vous avais dit qu'ils y aurait une histoire qui installerait…

Mais que va-t-il ce passer entre Draco et Harry avec la découverte de Draco… ?

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	33. info sur Harry 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

dans l'épisode précédant...

_Draco : Potter, chez des moldus qui le traite comme un elfe de maison, merde...(Draco avait tout entendu de leur discussion cacher derrière la porte…)_

* * *

maintenant :

Dans le couloir…

Tomi : Attend Harry ! (en sortant du bureau) que fait tu là toi ? (en voyant Draco)

Draco :… Euh… moi… rien du tout (il partit la tête haute)

Tomi : Pff… Harry !

Harry : Quoi ?!(il c'était retourner )

T : j'ai une question pour toi…

H : Bah… vas-y...

Chapitre 33 : Pourquoi Harry est-il vraiment aller à Gryffondor ?

T : pourquoi tu est aller à Gryffondor et pas Serpentard ?

H :...Euh

T : Me dit pas que tu n'aime pas le vert je suis sùr que c'est faux !

H : Ron m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait que des mangemort à serpentard !

T : Et savait tu ce qu'était un mangemort ?

H : Euh...non…

Draco : Eh ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort !

H : Qu'est tu fou là toi !?

T : Eh ! du calme vous deux ! Si vous ne vous entendez pas c'est à cause de Dumbledore…

H/D : QUOI ?!

T : Et oui il a tout manigancé … j'ai lu dans son esprit…

H : Mais… mais..., je ne sais plus…

D : …

T : je vais vous laisser…

cela devient sérieux…

T :Bon à plus pour un nouveau flash info !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

À la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info...

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

/!\ petite info j'écris une nouvelle fic sur un crossover de Hereos et Walking dead et j'aimerai des avis cela me ferai plaisir que vous me disiez s'il faut que je la continu ou pas.

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	34. info sur Hagrid 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

petite info : je vais essayer de faire deux chapitres (voire plus) par semaine (si je trouve des idées) (ou si on m'en propose…)

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

dans l'épisode précédant...

_Harry : Mais… mais..., je ne sais plus…_

_Draco : … _

_Tomi : je vais vous laisser…_

maintenant :

Une enveloppe apparut dans les mains de Tomi

T : Tien, une question ?

Harry : C'est quoi, la question ?

T : Tu ne t'explique pas avec Draco ?

H : Non je le laisse réfléchir.

T : Ah ? Ok, la question c'est :

Chapitre 34 : Pourquoi Hagrid voulait-il tant un dragon ? ( de la part de Anne2014)

Harry : Oh ! Je peux venir ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir ça !

Tomi : Ok.

H : Cool !

Arrivé devant la maison d'Hagrid…

Hagrid : Oui, c'est pour quoi ? (en ouvrant ça porte )

Tomi : Je suis…

Hagrid : je sais très bien qui vous êtes, vous voulait poser une question c'est ça ?

Tomi : 'Eh bah ça c'est rare Hagrid qui sait pourquoi je suis là !'

Hagrid : Bah, pose là, ta question, qu'on en finisse…

T : Pourquoi avez-vous voulu avoir un dragon ?

Hagrid : J'ai toujours voulu des enfants ailés…

Harry : Beurk ! Mais c'est immonde aucun humain sensé ne ferait ça !

Hagrid : ça tombe bien je ne suis pas humain je suis demi-géant, et en es-tu bien certain ? À ton avis d'où viennent les gargouilles ?

Harry : …

Tomi : et je ne dis même pas d'où viennent les centaures et les minotaures…

Ah la nature est bien faite des fois… surtout pour le monde magique (ironique bien sur…)

Tomi : Bon et sur cette touche poétique je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

À la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info...

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	35. info sur Hermione 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

désolé de cette longue absence !

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

Tomi: Salut Hermione, j'ai une… (en voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas) Tu fait quoi ?

Hermione : Je regardais Harry et Malefoy…

Tomi : Ah ? Ils se battent ?!

Her : Justement non regarde !

Tomi : (tourna la tête vers les deux ennemis, qui avait l'air de ne plus l'être vu qu'ils était en traîne de se marrer...) ah...oui d'accord…

Hermione : D'ailleurs cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde ...(elle montra Ron qui boudait dans son coin), ah… au fait tu avait une question ?

Chapitre 35 : Pourquoi Hermione aime-t-elle tant les livres ?

Tomi : Ouais… la question est pourquoi aime tu tant les livres ?

Hermione : Pourquoi j'aime les livres ? C'est très simple en fait : alors…

Quatre heures plus tard…

Hermione : voila ! Maintenant tu sais...

Tomi : Ronfle… hein... ah... euh... quoi ?

Hermione : (les sourcilles fronçés ) t'es pire que Ron et Harry, tu dormais !

Tomi : (mal a laise ) euh… bon je vais te laisser… et a plus pour un nouveau flash info !

on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle aime lire mais en tout cas elle ferait une très bonne berceuse…

* * *

à suivre…

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

À la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info...

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	36. info sur Dolores Ombrage

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

Harry : Salut Tomi ! Qu'es que tu fait ?

Tomi : Salut Harry, j'ai reçu une lettre…

Harry : Merci…

Tomi : Pourquoi ?

Harry : Pour Draco, on était ennemi à cause de Dumbledore, mais en fait on s'entend super bien !

T : Ah ? Bah.. pas de quoi…

H : Et cette lettre ?

T : ah, voila c'est : Pourquoi Dolores Ombrage porte-t-elle du rose tout le temps ? (anouk)

Chapitre 36 :

T : Tu veut… (mais Harry avait disparu…) venir avec moi… apparemment pas…

plus tard…

Dolores : que fait tu ici morveux ?

Tomi : (sans relever sont ton mauvais il posa sa question) Pourquoi vous portez tout le temps du rose ?

Dolores : qu'est que cela peut vous faire ?

T : Ce n'est qu'une question, vous avez les mêmes goûts qu'Hagrid ?

Dolores : Comment ?

T : Bon lui il a juste un parapluie rose…

Dolores : Bon tu veut vraiment savoir ! C'est un sort qui m'a été lancé…

T : Un sort ?

Dolores : Oui… tout les vêtements que je porte devienne rose… j'ai pourtant horreurs du rose !

Tomi : Pffuah un sort ça c'est la meilleur… bon je vais vous laisser… et à la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info !

Dommage que ce sort n'est pas touché voldemort...

* * *

à suivre…

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

À la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info...

j'aimerais faire des flashs info sur d'autres personnages mais je ne sais pas quoi leurs demander alors s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	37. info sur Albus Dumbledore 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

Avis au lecteur de cette fanfiction, une fiction parallèle à cette fic vient de voir le jour : la folie d'internet !

flash info

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur...

Dumbledore : Tien une lettre de … Anne2014 ? (il ouvrit l'enveloppe...) Il n'y a qu'une phrase, une question ? Quel âge a Dumbledore ?! Et elle est adressée a qui ? (il vu le nom du destinataire…) Tomi Mact ! Encore lui ! Il commence à me courir sur le citron !

Tomi : c'est très mal poli de lire le courrier des autres vous savez… (Dumbledore avait sursauté surpris de l'intrusion du jeune dans son bureau)

Tomi : ce courrier est à moi (il lui prit des mains…) Tss une question pour vous !

D : Je ne répondrai pas à cette question !

T : Oh que si !

Chapitre 37 : Quel âge a Dumbledore ?

T :Tien salut, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco…. Draco ? Que fait t-il là ?

Harry : c'est moi qui lui est dit de venir avec nous, il en a marre de ses deux 'gorilles' !

T : Ah, Ok …

Dum : Que faite vous là ?

Hermione : On a suivi Tomi !

Tomi : Tans mieux que vous êtes là j'ai une question sur l'âge de votre directeur…

Hermione : c'est vrai ? (elle avait vraiment envie de savoir la réponse mais n'osait pas le demander)

Ron : Il a quel âge alors ?

Tomi : Bonne question, tu pense qui a quel âge ?

Ron : plus de 50 ans en tout cas…

Draco : Quel sans de la déduction Weasley…. Mon père ma dit qu'il avait au moins 300 ans !

Harry : 150 ans ?

Hermione : 115 ans 3 mois et 6 jours ?

Ron : Pff n'importe quoi…

Dum : Quoi ? Mais comment le sait-tu ?

Harry : Quoi ? Elle a bon ?

Dum : Oui…

Ron/ Harry/Draco/ : …

Tomi : O...K bon à plus pour un nouveau flash info !

Comme c'est ironique : Hermione connaît mieux son âge que dumby lui-même !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	38. info sur Dolores Ombrage 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

Ryan : Tomi ! Salut une question pour toi !

Tomi : Tu veut venir ?

Ryan : pas vraiment… je surveille les sorciers qui sont sur Facebook*****…

Tomi : Ah… bon… la question… : Pourquoi Ombrage n'aime-t-elle pas les enfants ?

Encore celle la… cool j'aime bien l'embêter !

Chapitre 38 :

Tomi : Salut la vieille !

Dolores : Encore vous, et en plus malpolie !

Tomi : Ah… désolée Madame la Vieille, c'est mieux ?

Dolores : grr…

Tomi : Toujours en rose… (un sourire hypocrite au lèvre ) mais là n'est pas la question, pourquoi vous n'aimer pas les enfants ?

Dolores : Vous venez de répondre à votre propre question…

Tomi : Hein ?

Dolores : Ils sont insolents !

Tomi : Vieux crapaud…

Dolores : Qu'avait vous dit ?! (elle fulminait de plus en plus…)

Tomi : J'ai dit : Vieux crapaud ! Aller salut ! (il partit en se disant qu'il adorait la faire tourner en bourrique…) à plus pour un nouveau flash flash info ! Et n'hésiter pas à aller voir 'la folie d'internet'

*** voir chapitre 2 de ' la folie d'internet !'**

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	39. info sur Voldy 6

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

Tomi : Tien trois nouvelles questions de la part de Anne2014 ! Je vais poser celle-là en premiere...

Chapitre 39 : Quel est le plus grand secret de Voldemort

Tomi : Coucou voldy !

Voldemort : Hein ? Quoi ? (il était endormi dans son siège jusqu'à ce que Tomi arrive…)

Tomi : Savez vous qu'il faut dormir au lieu de rester des heurs devant cette écran, et vous avait un peu de bave sur le coin de la bouche…

Voldy : qu'est que tu me veux ? (il essuya tout de même la bave du coin de sa bouche)

Tomi : Je voulais, enfin mes lecteurs voulaient savoir ce qu'est votre plus grand secret ?

Voldy : Je déteste les Moldu !

Tomi : tout le monde le sais

Voldy : je haïs le vieux fou ?

Tomi : ça aussi…

Voldy : je déteste Harry Potter

Tomi : Ce n'est pas un secret ça !

Bellatrix : (rentre dans la salle où se trouvent les deux autres) Maître j'ai lavé votre pyjama, celui avec les petits canards et j'ai retrouvé pin-pin votre lapin en pelu...(elle ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vu que son maître n'était pas tout seul)…

Tomi : Merci Bella… aller salut…

On en apprend tout les jours sur le terrible seigneur des ténèbres !

* * *

Tania : Euh… Tomi…

Tomi : Ouais ?

Tania : Draco a fait une gaffe...*

à suivre…

* * *

*voir chapitre 5 de la folie d'internet

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	40. info sur Hermione 3

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

flash info

Chapitre 40 : Pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle choisit Pattenrond comme animal ? (de Anne2014)

* * *

Tomi : Salut Hermione !

Hermione : salut Tomi ça faisait longtemps tien ! Tu as une question ?

Tomi : Ouais, pourquoi a tu choisi Pattenrond comme animal ?

Hermione : On ne la jamais posé cette question… mais je vais te raconter…

Tomi : Un petit flash back ?

Hermione : Quoi ?

Tomi : Euh … non rien vas y !

**flash back**

_Hermione rentrant dans une animalerie magique à la recherche d'un petit compagnon…_

_Hermione : Bonjour je recherche un animal…_

_La vendeuse : Nous avons ce chat..._

_Hermione : qui vole…_

_La vendeuse : Nous avons ce chat…_

_Hermione : Oui, j'ai compris, mais…_

_La vendeuse : Nous avons ce chat…_

_Hermione : je recherche plutôt une chouette ou un hibou..._

_La vendeuse : Nous avons ce chat…_

_Hermione : Roh et puis zut il est à combien ?_

**Fin du flash back**

Tomi : Tu l'a pris pour ça !

Hermione : Ouais… de toute façon il n'y avait que lui…. En même temps une animalerie magique qui s'appelle « Nous avons ce chat… » j'aurai dû m'en douter !

Tomi : Ah... bon… bon à la prochaine pour un nouveau flash info !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	41. info sur les jumeaux Weasley

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

Chapitre 41 : Est-ce que Fred et Georges ont déjà été à court d'inspiration ? (de Lis blanc)

Tomi : Salut les gars !

Fred : Salut…

George :...Tomi !

Tomi : Toujours à finir la phrase de l'autre !

Fred et George : Que veux-tu, c'est notre marque de fabrique !

Tomi:Je vois ça !

F : Tu veut nous….

G : ...poser une question ?

Tomi : Ouais, de la part de « lis blanc » avez-vous déjà étés en panne d'inspiration ?

F : ouais…

G : … une fois…

F :...chacun…

Tomi : En même temps ?

G/F : nop, chacun notre tour ! (il firent un grand sourire…)

Tomi : Mouais… donc jamais…

F : il ne faut jamais….

G :...dire jamais !

Tomi : moui vous n'avez pas tort !

F : aller salut…

G : ...et à la prochaine !

Tomi : Euh… vous faites quoi là ? Vous piqué mes réplique en plus !?

Bon a plus pour un nouveau flash info !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	42. info sur Percy Weasley

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

Chapitre 41 : Comment Percy a-t-il trouver Croutard ? (De Anne2014)

Tomi : Salut ! J'ai une question pour toi, Percy….

Percy : Bonjours, tu es Tomi ?

Tomi : Ouais, et la question est comment à tu eu ton rat croutard ?

Percy : Je…

Tomi : une vendeuse t'a obligé à le prendre ?

P : Euh... non pourquoi ?

T : Pour rien… continu.

P : En fait il allait finir dans…

T : Dans quoi ?

P : Un très gros serpent, d'ailleurs, le serpent avait un drôle de nom…

T:Comment ?

P : Il s'appelait Nagini…

T : Ha ! C'est comique ça ! Mais tu aurais dû laisser le serpent le manger !

P:Ah ? Pourquoi ?

T : Mon pauvre Percy tu es complémente à la ramasse ! Bon aller à plus les gens !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	43. info sur les Weasley 2

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

* * *

flash info

Chapitre 43 : les weasley sont ils à Griffondor parce qu'ils sont roux ou sont ils roux parce qu'ils sont à Griffondor ?( de laroussignole)

Tomi: Tien une lettre ? Une question ? Pas mal celle-là!(en ouvrant une enveloppe )

Ron/Hermione/Harry/Draco : Salut Tomi !

Tomi : Salut vous quatre, je vois que vous êtes toujours ensemble maintenant !

Le quatuor : ouais !

Tomi : Ron, j'ai une question pour toi et pour ta famille…

Ron : Euh… vas-y…

Tomi : es tu à Griffondor parce que tu est roux ou tu es roux parce que tu es à Griffondor ?

Ron :… Euh...

Hermione : Drôle de question…

Draco : (était tout pâle encore plus que d'habitude) Je veut pas avoir les cheveux verts ! (il partit en courant)

Tomi : mouais bon…

Hermione : Je crois que Ron est roux parce que ses deux parents sont roux…

Tomi : oui c'est ce que l'on appelle la génétique…

Harry : ouais mais cela aurait pu être drôle, Draco avec les cheveux vert ! Cette question restera toujours un mystère…

Tomi : Pas vraiment, mais bon, aller à plus pour un nouveau flash info !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	44. info sur Sirius

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien !

(Petite info : pour les besoins de ma fic et parce que j'ai envi Sirius Black n'est pas mort et Harry vit chez lui)

* * *

flash info

Chapitre 44 : Où est allé Sirius après la fuite sur Buck ?(de Anne2014 )

Tomi : Salut, je me présente...

Sirius : Je sais qui vous êtes, mon neveu m'a parlé de vous.

Tomi : Ah ? Donc vous savez pourquoi je suis là je suppose ?

S : Pour me poser une question, je me trompe ?

Tomi : Non donc…

S : Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ?

Tomi : Dac, donc, tu es allé où après ta fuite sur Buck à la troisième année d'Harry ?

S : Bah je suis parti en vacances !

Tomi : Hein ?!

S : Je suis aller dans tous les pays ! En à peine 80 jours !

Tomi : Tu as fait le tour du monde en 80 jours ?

S : Ouais, pourquoi ? Et regarde (il sort des photos) j'ai pris des photos !

Tomi : Euh… (il voyait des photos des États Unis, de Paris, de Los Angeles, Rio de Janeiro et plein d'autres…)

S : Elles sont pas mal, hein ?

Tomi : Tu était recherché par toute la communauté que ce soit sorcier ou non et toi tu t'es pris des vacances !?

S : Bah oui ! J'allais pas me cacher quand même ! (avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage)

Tomi : Mouais…. Bon je vous dis à plus pour un nouveau flash info et je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël à tous !

à suivre…

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	45. info spécial

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien pour cette nouvelle année !

* * *

flash info

Chapitre 45 : infos spéciales

Tomi : avez-vous déjà remarqué ces petites incohérences dans le monde des sorciers ?

Peter Petigrow n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard, parce que niveau courage il peut repasser, en ruse zéro, en intelligence… bon passons…. et loyale euh faut-il vraiment expliquer ?

À Serpentard ils ne sont pas très rusés ni très ambitieux (mention spéciale pour Crabe et Goyle) sauf si c'est pour embrasser les pieds d'un sorcier qui lui avait les caractéristiques requises pour y être…

mais ce n'est pas tout, il doit en avoir d'autres incohérences… et vous lecteur en avez-vous relevé de ce monde un peu fou mais que beaucoup adorent ?

Le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre normal, continué à me donner des idées de questions je l'ai prend toutes sauf si elle a été déjà poser.

* * *

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


	46. La FIN ?

Hello !

rien est à moi, à part Tomi

j'espère que vous aller bien pour cette nouvelle année !

* * *

flash info

Chapitre 46 : La fin ?!

Le professeur Dumbledore comptait tranquillement ses bonbons au citron assis devant son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit sans le moins d'avertissement

Ryan : Mr Dumbledore, êtes-vous au courant que cinq de vos élèves et mon cousin on disparut y a pas dix minutes !?

Dumbledore : Qui sont les élèves ? Et comment le savez-vous ?

Ryan : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malefoy, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini. Et je les vu tous les six dans une salle en passant à côté j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre une lumière aveuglante et ils avait disparuent…

D : C'est embêtant ça…

Ryan : C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait !

D :…

Ryan :Bon bah salut Dumby !

Dumby : Je ne vous permet pas !

Ryan : moi je me le permet ! Bon bah sur ce cher lecteur je prendrais la place de Tomi pour les futurs flash info même si pour l'instant c'est assez calme au niveau des question… aller salut !

FIN ? ou pas...

* * *

Pour savoir comment ont vraiment disparu les six nommer aller voir le chapitre 7 de la folie d'internet.

Et voila, alors bien ou pas ?

Reviews ?

Merci pour les Reviews, ça me motive à continué !

aller à plus !

Bye TomiMact


End file.
